<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nanaimo Bars, Novelty Barrels, and Birds by TheseusInTheMaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655881">Nanaimo Bars, Novelty Barrels, and Birds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze'>TheseusInTheMaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Niagara Falls, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaz and the Doctor are back at Niagara Falls to investigate some odd readings. Things don't go quite as expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nanaimo Bars, Novelty Barrels, and Birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlessness/gifts">listlessness</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bird Kingdom is a real place! I very much recommend checking it out, if you're ever on the Canadian side of Niagara Falls. It is a tacky, tacky glory.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're gonna love it, Yaz," the Doctor gushed as the TARDIS rattled and groaned its way along to wherever it was going. "I know we were on the American side of Niagara Falls, but the Canadian side is <i>just</i> as brilliant, and they've got the most amazing museum, which recently got an acquisition which I'm pretty much positive is actually an alien artifact!" She pulled a lever, then moved around to press a series of buttons. "So we'll be back in your time to investigate!'</p><p>"Alien artifact?" Yaz clung to the edge of the console to keep from being knocked off. "What kind?"</p><p>"I'm not sure," said the Doctor. "Been getting weird readings, and the headlines have been talking about people being hit with some kind of behavior change. Wanna give it a quick look. And then we can get nanaimo bars!"</p><p>"What are nanaimo bars?" Yaz tried not to blush as the Doctor pressed close to her, hip to hip. She was leaning over Yaz to flip a series of switches, but she was so close that her breath was ticklish against Yaz's neck. </p><p>"They're brilliant," the Doctor said, which didn't really answer Yaz's question, but then the Doctor was giving her an affectionate squeeze and dashing off to pull another lever. </p><p>The Doctor had been more physically affectionate lately, when it was just the two of them. Yaz wasn't entirely sure what to make of it, but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. Sometimes she worried she was reading too into it, but… well, it wouldn't be the first hopeless crush she had nursed. </p><p>* * *</p><p>	They’d touched down next to an old building. It had a colorful billboard up on top of it, and it seemed only a little bit sun bleached. </p><p>	“‘Bird Kingdom,’” Yaz read, squinting up at it. “‘Over four hundred tropical birds.’” She shivered, as a cold gust of wind hit her straight in the face, and she hugged herself, rubbing her arms. “Oh, it isn’t half cold out here!”</p><p>	“Niagara Falls can be a bit nippy,” the Doctor agreed, and she tilted her head back, took a deep sniff. “It’s… November.”</p><p>	“You can tell all that just from sniffing the air?” Yaz followed behind the Doctor, as the Time Lord began to walk towards the nearby road. </p><p>	“Yep,” the Doctor said cheerfully. “Ooh, after this, we should go to the Falls. They’ve got a super neat tour, right behind the Falls.” She took her sonic out, and pointed it at the giant building. “Yeah, this’ll be it.” </p><p>	“You’ll find your weird alien artifact at a… bird museum?” Yaz followed after the Doctor as they came around to the sidewalk, and then the two of them were making their way towards the front of the big building, with its peacock printed giant urns in front. </p><p>	“It’s where the readings are coming from,” said the Doctor, and she gave Yaz her big <i>isn’t-it-amazing?</i> grin, the one that always made Yaz’s whole chest light up. “And hey, even if it isn’t, we get to see the birds!”</p><p>	“I didn’t know you liked birds,” Yaz said, as the Doctor’s hand slid into hers. She glanced down, looked at the Doctor’s hand in her own, then looked at the Doctor’s face.</p><p>	The Doctor was grinning at her. “Who doesn’t like birds?” She was practically bouncing. “They’re amazing. Some civilizations are made up entirely of birds, I’ve been to one of those, went with another friend of mine. We had to do a dance with feathers…”</p><p>	“A dance with feathers,” Yaz echoed, as the two of them entered the big lobby. There was an especially kitschy gift shop to their left, and big green footprints painted clumsily on the floor.</p><p>	"We've got a season pass," the Doctor said to the lady in the ticket booth, flashing her psychic paper quickly. Probably too quickly for the lady behind the counter to actually <i>see</i> it, but she seemed cheerful enough. </p><p>	"Oo, from out of town, I see," she said, and she held up a little ink pad. "I'm gonna need to stamp your hands."</p><p>	"Oo, hand stamps. I love hand stamps!" The Doctor was still beaming as Yaz slid her hand under the partition to get her hand stamped. "And it's a flamingo! Flamingos are excellent birds. Did you know that they actually do all their eating upside down?" </p><p>	"Do they, now?" Yaz grinned, looking down at the smudgy little stamp on her hand.</p><p>	"Once visited the flamingo people," the Doctor said earnestly. "Ended up making a total mess of my shirt, trying to be polite."</p><p>	"As opposed to how neat you usually are when you eat," Yaz teased, as the two of them began to make their way up the stairway. It didn't really seem like any kind of zoo that Yaz had ever been to, but then again, this place was supposed to be an old corset factory, right?</p><p>	"Oi," the Doctor said. "I could be messier!"</p><p>	"You could be," said Yaz, "but then I might need to put a bib on you, to save you on laundry bills."</p><p>	The Doctor snorted, and then she looked down. "Oo, look, different footprints!"</p><p>	Yaz looked as well - there were sloppy white bird feet as well, going towards a corner. "What d'you think they lead to?"</p><p>"No idea!"</p><p>	"Looks like a museum," said Yaz, squinting at the sign.</p><p>	"The Old Museum," the Doctor read. "Can't be the oldest museum, though. I've been to the oldest museum, when it was running. They had an actual unicorn horn!" She paused, and her hand found Yaz's again. Their flamingo stamped hands had the fingers knitted together, and something about that struck Yaz as terribly romantic, although she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She squeezed the Doctor's fingers, as the two went in to squint at grainy black and white photographs about the history of Niagara Falls.</p><p>* * *</p><p>	"I think we were there," Yaz said, pointing to a particular picture, of a warehouse down by the river. </p><p>	"Possibly," said the Doctor, and she was making her way towards the big mummy case leaning in the corner. "The sign says that isn't real, but I think it is."</p><p>	"Why would they lie about that?" Yaz was looking at a very old picture of a man walking across a tightrope with a specially modified wheelbarrow.</p><p>	"I dunno," said the Doctor, and she leaned in close to the mummy case, which wasn't behind any kind of glass. </p><p>	"Doctor," Yaz hissed, glancing around furtively. She didn't see any video cameras, but... still. She didn't want to get kicked out.</p><p>	The Doctor <i>licked</i> the mummy case, and Yaz made an alarmed noise, coming closer and yanking her by the back of the coat.</p><p>	"Y'don't do that," Yaz hissed, as the Doctor smacked her lips and frowned off into the middle distance.</p><p>	"No, it's a fake," she pronounced. "Just a very good fake."</p><p>	"You couldn't have scanned it with your sonic?" Yaz asked. She was trying not to think of what the Doctor's tongue had looked like, moving across the mummy case.</p><p>	"This way was quicker," the Doctor said confidently, then; "Look, novelty barrel! Take a picture of me in the novelty barrel, Yaz!"</p><p>	"What am I gonna do with you, Doctor?" Yaz asked, but she was smiling in spite of herself as she made her way towards the fake barrel, set in front of a backdrop of Niagara Falls.</p><p>	"I've always wanted to try going over a waterfall in a barrel," said the Doctor, after she'd posed, making a silly face. "Never really had the chance, though."</p><p>	"I feel like that's not really a thing that comes up that often," Yaz told the Doctor, pausing to squint down at an ostrich egg beside a snake skeleton in an old terrarium. </p><p>	"Oh, you'd be surprised," the Doctor said, and she was holding Yaz's hand again, as they walked back out into the hallway, following the green bird prints. "Last time I had to turn it down because there was also a cat in the barrel, and I had to save the cat."</p><p>	"Well," said Yaz, because she wasn't sure how to respond to that, "I'm glad you saved the cat."</p><p>	"I will <i>always</i> save the cat, Yaz," the Doctor said, her tone suddenly solemn, then; "oo, look, axolotls!" She towed Yaz towards a bubbling, lit up aquarium.</p><p>	Yaz let herself be towed, and she was smiling. She watched the Doctor's face, as the other woman spoke excitedly about axolotls and their amazing scientific innovations. The light from the aquarium was casting interesting shadows on the Doctor's face, bright highlights changing as the Doctor moved her head this way and that. </p><p>	No matter what happened, she would always have this moment in time, this one memory of being here, in love, with the Doctor. It was more than a lot of other people would ever get, and she clutched it to her chest like a diamond.</p><p>* * *</p><p>	It wasn't until they were in the massive aviary that the Doctor let go of Yaz's hand, to get out her sonic. "I think it's in here," she said.</p><p>	"What's in here?" Yaz was in a bit of a haze. The humidity was making the Doctor's hair curl, just a bit, and the Doctor kept leaning against her to point things out. The Doctor had also gotten into a twenty minute discussion with a scarlet macaw, much to the confusion of the handler, and only some of it had been in English.</p><p>	 "Well, Phillip - that's the bird's name, Phillip - said that there was something strange going on down here," said the Doctor, as they walked along the pathway, surrounded by vines and very loud birds. "He said it was making people 'egg crazy,' although I'm not entirely sure what he meant by that. A lot of sayings don't cross over the species line very well, unfortunately. I know a really good one </p><p>	"Ooo, lookit that," said Yaz, pointing at a bird delicately picking its way along the pathway. It was a bright pink, and had a long, narrow beak. "That's pretty!"</p><p>	"Are you a Bh'n Ch'kon?" The Doctor frowned at the bird, getting down on her haunches. "You'd be in the royal family if you were." She turned to Yaz, her eyes bright. "We should go to that planet."</p><p>	"I don't think that's an alien," Yaz said, as the bird began to pick its way along the pathway, ignoring them. "I think it's a bird."</p><p>	"I'm still getting alien readings," the Doctor murmured, and she held her sonic up, scanning along the walls. "Hm..."</p><p>	Yaz followed after her, hands in her pockets, admiring all of the birds and half listening to the Doctor talk very fast about the readings. </p><p>	"So I think it's a plant," the Doctor said, and she was stopping in front of a wall covered in greenery. </p><p>	"Yeah?" Yaz looked at the wall. There was a vine climbing it, and the vine was dotted with big, red flowers. They had lolling petals like tongues, and their stamens were thick with pollen. </p><p>	"I think it's that," said the Doctor, and she moved closer, so close her nose was almost brushing one of the great yellow stamens. "Reminds me of something I've seen before, but can't put my finger on what it is."</p><p>	"Yeah?" Something about the flowers was putting Yaz on edge. She licked her lips, and she tried not to shift around too much. "Are you sure it's safe to be quite so -"</p><p>	There was a little sound, and then the Doctor was pulling back away from the flower, coughing. There was a fine dusting of yellow powder across her face, and the Doctor was sneezing explosively.</p><p>	"Doctor," Yaz said sharply, and she fumbled through her pockets, finding a tissue and shoving it at the Doctor.</p><p>	The Doctor blew her nose, and she wiped her face awkwardly, sniffling. "Wasn't expecting that," the Doctor said, and she shivered. "Oh, wow."</p><p>	"You alright?" Yaz wrapped an arm around the Doctor's waist, pulling her closer. She gave the Doctor a squeeze, and the Doctor made a surprised noise, leaning heavily into her. </p><p>	"Took me by surprise," the Doctor said, and she shivered. "Oh wow, it's warm in here, isn't it?"</p><p>	"Not any more than it was a moment ago," Yaz said. "What just happened?"</p><p>	"I just got... a lot of that pollen into my face," the Doctor said, and she sniffed again, then stood up. Her legs were only shaking a tiny bit. "I should be fine. Although I don't like that being out in the open for anyone to trip over."</p><p>	Yaz looked around - they were some of the only people in the big aviary. "We could come  back tonight," she said, "after they close, and we could get rid of the plant."</p><p>	"Repot it," the Doctor said, and she sneezed again. "Metaphorically," she added. </p><p>	There was still a little dusting of orange across the Doctor's nose, and Yaz reached a hand up, brushing it off. Her fingers tingled where they made contact with the pollen, and the Doctor's eyes followed the line of it. </p><p>	I think there was something in that pollen,” the Doctor mumbled. “Dosed me up with something.” She lolled against Yaz, and she nuzzled into Yaz’s neck. “You smell <i>so</i> good.” Her nose was cold against Yaz’s pulse point, and Yaz shivered. </p><p>	“What do we need to do about the plant?” The Doctor’s forehead was pressed against Yaz’s cheek, and it was going warm and clammy. </p><p>	“I don’t wanna… risk dispersing the pollen,” the Doctor murmured. “This is an out of the way spot, should be… should be alright.” She paused. “Can’t… can’t really set off any alarms or anythin’ like that. Don’t wanna  upset the birds.”</p><p>	“D’you think we can set up a barricade, something to keep people from coming too close?” Yaz tucked a piece of sweaty hair behind the Doctor’s ear, and the Doctor leaned into the touch. Yaz was beginning to overheat herself - she wanted to take her jacket off, give her clammy skin some air. </p><p>	“You’re a genius,” the Doctor said, and she was nuzzling up behind Yaz’s ear now, her breath ticklish against the sensitive skin. “My Yaz, an utter genius.”</p><p>	“You feeling okay, Doctor?” Yaz tried not to let herself get derailed. The Doctor smelled nice, and why was she noticing that? The Doctor was warm against her, but somehow the warmth didn’t seem to be bothering her the way that the stuffy, sweaty warmth of her own coat seemed to be. </p><p>	“Think I need to… sit down,” the Doctor murmured, and she staggered over to a nearby bench. “I’m gonna… I’ll…” </p><p>	“Give me your psychic paper,” Yaz said, thinking fast. “They’ve got to have some kind of barricade, or… something. We can put that up, clean out the plant later.”</p><p>	“Right,” said the Doctor. “Right.” She shoved the little wallet into Yaz’s hands, and then she flopped back against the wall, baring her neck. </p><p>	Yaz’s mouth watered, looking at all that pale skin. She gritted her teeth, tried not to imagine the feel of the Doctor’s soft skin against her tongue, and she tore her eyes away. “Y’sure you’ll be okay on your own?”</p><p>	“Right as rain,” the Doctor said, and she gave an awkward thumbs up.</p><p>	“There are wrong kinds of rain, y’know,” Yaz pointed out. </p><p>	“Well then, it isn’t proper rain,” said the Doctor, and she shivered, a full body shiver. Her nipples were hard through her shirt, Yaz realized, and no, that was <i>not</i> a thing to be thinking about.</p><p>	There was a deep, throbbing ache building up between Yaz’s legs, her clit sending out desperate Morse code messages, her cunt clenching around nothing. She wanted to be <i>fucked</i>, wanted a mouth on her breasts, fingers in her cunt, or a toy, a cock, something to satiate. She imagined straddling the Doctor’s thigh, right there and then - as worked up as she was, she’d probably come just from that, and <i>god</i>, when was the last time she’d been this worked up?</p><p>	“Yaz,” the Doctor said, snapping Yaz out of her reverie. “You alright?”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Yaz said. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She shook herself, then took her jacket off, draping it over the Doctor’s lap. Then she turned around and made her way towards the exit. She’d find someone official, get some barricades, and it would be great.</p><p>	Just great.</p><p>* * *</p><p>	Yaz found a maintenance worker, flashed the psychic paper (she still wasn’ sure what it said, but it got them to listen to her), and then she was grabbing up a series of barricades, making her way towards the wall. </p><p>	“We usually use these for exhibits, when the birds are still assimilating,” the woman told Yaz. </p><p>	“Make sense,” said Yaz, and she tried not to watch the way the woman’s ass moved as the two of them walked. She wasn’t usually one to… lech so openly, and yet. </p><p>	The Doctor was still sitting on her bench, and she had her face buried in Yaz’s leather jacket. She was pressing her thighs together, and she was rocking in place. </p><p>	“Is your friend okay?” The woman looked at the Doctor, frowning. </p><p>	“Fine,” the Doctor said, muffled. </p><p>	“Allergic reaction to the flowers,” said Yaz. “We’re just going to block ‘em off, so nobody else gets hit with it.”</p><p>	“Right,” said the woman. “Never seen those before, and I’ve been working here five years.”</p><p>	“Did they show up recently?” Yaz tried to keep up casual conversation, as the two of them set up the wooden barricades around the wall. </p><p>	“Yeah, it was the strangest thing,” the woman said, and she was talking. Yaz did her best to keep up. Hopefully the Doctor was getting it all as well.</p><p>	“Good on you for looking into it,” the woman said, when she’d finished her statement, and Yaz had taken a few notes. </p><p>	‘Of course,” said Yaz. “Just doing our jobs.” </p><p>	“You sure your friend will be alright?”</p><p>	“I’m gonna take her back to our… car,” Yaz said, as she made her way back towards the Doctor.</p><p>	“You gonna be alright?” the woman asked. </p><p>	Yaz really should have gotten her name, come to think of it.</p><p>	“I’ll be fine,” Yaz assured her, and she helped the Doctor stand up. </p><p>	The Doctor leaned heavily against her, and she shuddered all over, making a quiet, desperate noise. She clutched at Yaz’s shirt, and her face screwed up, going redder. “TARDIS,” she whispered. </p><p>	“I know,” Yaz said, keeping her tone measured. “We’re going now.” She turned to the maintenance woman.  “We’ve got it from here,” she told her. </p><p>	“Thank you,” said the woman, and then she was off.</p><p>* * *</p><p>	The Doctor and Yaz staggered out into the cooler air, and the Doctor took deep, gasping breaths. “Oh, that’s nice,” she murmured, and she was shrugging out of her coat, draping it over one arm. “That’s… nice.” She was still clutching at Yaz, and she was pushing the neck of her shirts down, trying to get more air on her skin.</p><p>	Yaz shivered, and tried not to stare. The cold wind was raising goosebumps up along her skin, and it was almost obscenely good against the overheated skin on the back of her neck. “So what was in that pollen?”</p><p>	“I suspect,” the Doctor said, as the two of them made their way towards the TARDIS, “that some kind of seed or something hitched a ride on an off-planet visitor.”</p><p>	“Y’think there’d be off planet visitors to Bird Kingdom?” Yaz raised a skeptical eyebrow.</p><p>	“How could there not be?” The Doctor looked faintly affronted that Yaz would think otherwise. “Didja see all those birds?”</p><p>	“They were pretty excellent birds,” Yaz agreed. “Doctor, are you… okay?”</p><p>	The Doctor sighed, and she pressed her forehead into the cool wood of the TARDIS. She was panting, and Yaz had never seen the Doctor out of breath, not even when she’d been running straight up hill. “I… think that pollen is doing something to me,” she murmured, and it was quiet enough that Yaz had to lean in to hear her say it. “I haven’t ever felt like this in this body before.”</p><p>	“What are you… feeling like?” Yaz was close enough to the Doctor that she could see her breath stirring the little hairs at the Doctor’s temple, and she could feel the heat of the Doctor’s body against her own. </p><p>	“Into the TARDIS,” the Doctor gasped, and she shoved the door open, stumbling in. She staggered her way towards the console, and she glanced over her shoulder. “Shut the door,” the Doctor said, “and I’ll take us into the Time Vortex.” She had dropped Yaz’s leather coat as well, and Yaz wrinkled her nose, closing the door behind her. </p><p>	“Time Vortex,” Yaz echoed, and she came up beside the Doctor, looking down at the console. </p><p>	“I'm going to analyze that pollen,” the Doctor said, “and then we can figure out how to deal with those flowers.”</p><p>	“Are you not worried about being able to get back?” Yaz’s hand seemed to be moving without her input, as she reached up to brush the hair out of the Doctor’s face.</p><p>	The Doctor… moaned. She moaned, and she pressed her cheek into Yaz’s palm, nuzzling into it like a cat trying to leave a scent mark. Her hand came up, on top of Yaz’s, and she pressed herself against Yaz. “I want... ,” she murmured.</p><p>	“What d’you want, Doctor?” Yaz’s hand moved from the Doctor’s cheek to the back of her neck, tangling in the hair at the back of her head. </p><p>	“I want a lot of things,” the Doctor murmured, and she was leaning forward. She was pressing against Yaz’s side, and her breasts were very soft. Her body was very warm - warmer than Yaz had ever noticed it being before, when the Doctor would be squeezed up tight with her in a vent or a crevice or a utility closet, hiding from monsters or aliens or robots with guns. Yaz’s hand left the back of the Doctor’s head, moved down to the Doctor’s chest, over one breast. She could feel the Doctor’s hearts racing desperately, and she met the Doctor’s eyes .</p><p>	The Doctor licked her lips, and then she was leaning forward, as if to kiss Yaz. </p><p>	Then she pulled back, and Yaz nearly overbalanced. “I need to move the TARDIS,” the Doctor said, and she was moving around the TARDIS like she was drunk, pausing every now and then to catch her breath, or squeeze her legs together. She shook her head rapidly, and she turned the switch that got the TARDIS groaning away, rumbling under their feet.</p><p>	“Are you sure we’ll be able to get back? To exactly that moment, I mean,” Yaz asked, and she clutched at the console. Staggering around like this, the seam of her jeans was shoved against her clit, and she sobbed, and tried not to rock her hips into it. Humping the console was a bit much, even if she was dosed up with some weird alien pollen.</p><p>	The Doctor didn’t seem to have any such compunction - she was bent over the console, grinding her hips forward, and her face was screwed up tightly. She gave a little sob, and then she sagged forward, panting harder.</p><p>	"You alright, Doctor?" Yaz approached her cautiously.</p><p>	"I just had an orgasm," the Doctor said, in a matter of fact tone. She might have been blushing, but as pink as she was, it was hard to tell.</p><p>	"You... what?!" Yaz tried not to press her own thighs together, as much as she wanted to. She shoved her hands into her pockets, and she balled them into fists. "How did you... is that just a..."</p><p>	"The seam of my knickers is right up against my clit," the Doctor said, and she was still using a very reasonable tone of voice, all things considered. "Every time I take a step, it rubs, and I seem to be that much more sensitive, I suspect because of the pollen."</p><p>	"Maybe you shouldn't wear your pants so hiked up," Yaz countered. "How is that not normally a problem?"</p><p>	"It's not normally a problem," the Doctor said, and she took another step, and shivered, and then she was all business again, dashing about the TARDIS to flip switches and turn levers. "Something in that pollen. And I got a big dose of it." She paused, her hands planted on the console, and she looked over at Yaz, her eyebrows furrowing together. "Are <i>you</i> alright?"</p><p>	<i>Do I tell her that I'm this horny? Or do I just play it cool?</i> </p><p>	"I'm... a bit more worked up than I'd normally be, just looking at birds," Yaz finally allowed.</p><p>	"And a mummy case, and axolotls," the Doctor said, "and also the corset factory, and the -"</p><p>	"Doctor, none of those are things that would get me... y'know..." Yaz made a vague hand motion, and she clutched at the console herself, as the ship shuddered. At least she knew they were moving now. </p><p>	"We're in the Time Vortex," said the Doctor, and she sagged forward, panting. "So at least we don't have to worry about anyone sneaking up on us when we're like this."</p><p>	"Were you worried about that?" Yaz came around to stand by the Doctor, and she was close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off of the Doctor's skin. She wanted to tuck a piece of hair behind the Doctor's ear, wanted to kiss the Doctor, wanted to get lost in her eyes.</p><p>	"I don't like feeling this... helpless," the Doctor said, and she ran her hands through her hair, tugging on it. "I'm distracted, and that always makes me nervous." She shivered all over again, and then she looked into Yaz's face. Her eyes were dark, and her lips were swollen where she'd been biting them. "This isn't how I wanted it to be," she said.</p><p>	"Wanted what to be?" Yaz frowned, and then she made a surprised noise, as the Doctor leaned heavily into her. The Doctor's arms draped over her shoulders, and the Doctor nuzzled into her face. </p><p>"You just smell so <i>good</i>, Yaz," the Doctor murmured. "I was going to sweep you off your feet and impress you with my charm. Worked with Rose!" Her hands were moving along Yaz's back, and Yaz arched into it. "Y'know that?"</p><p>"Why did you wanna sweep me off my feet?" Yaz's hands were going to the Doctor's hips, and the Doctor whined in the back of her throat, and clutched at Yaz harder. </p><p>"Why do you think?" The Doctor pulled back, looking into Yaz's face. They were very close together now, breast to breast and belly to belly. The Doctor's nipples were hard enough that Yaz could feel them, and her own were probably not much better. She didn't seem to be as impacted, but then again, she hadn't gotten it to the face like the Doctor had. </p><p>"I honestly have no idea," Yaz said, and they were nose to nose now, and panting. <i>I should kiss her. I'm gonna kiss her,</i> she thought, and then the Doctor was pulling away to sag against the console again, facing Yaz this time. </p><p>"You're so smart and funny and brave," the Doctor said, "and I want to show you how special you are, and how cool I can be, so I can impress you, but I don't wanna come off as if I'm trying to impress you. I just want to do it... effortlessly. Only it doesn't count as effortlessly if I'm putting too much thought into it, but if I don't put thought into it I come off as a total prat!" She raked her hands through her hair, which made it stand at odd angles. "And I <i>really</i> didn't want to have this conversation when I was this…” She made an expansive hand gesture, and she groaned. “Sweaty.”</p><p>	“You seem a bit more than sweaty, if I can say as much,” Yaz said, and she was moving closer to the Doctor now, because she wanted to <i>touch</i>, wanted to feel things, skin on skin, breath on breath. </p><p>	The Doctor looked at her wide-eyed. “You can say anything you want, Yaz,” the Doctor said, her tone serious. “I’ll always listen to you, Yaz.”</p><p>	“Apart from when I say things like “that was a dumb idea” or “maybe don’t put that in your mouth,” stuff like that,” Yaz said, and she kept her tone deadpan as she moved closer, until she was in touching distance to the Doctor, standing in front of her.</p><p>	“If you talk about putting things in my mouth, I’m going to be thinking about putting things in my mouth,” the Doctor said, and she was pressing her thighs together again, rocking on her heels. She was turning redder, and her chest was rising and falling dramatically, as if she’d been running a race. “I can’t stop thinking about your mouth, Yaz, you’ve got such a lovely mouth, how is it so lovely?” She was babbling now. “How are <i>you</i> so lovely, I’m always knocked off my feet by humans, you’re all such a strange lot, and then you just -” </p><p>	“You can have it,” Yaz said, in a burst of courage, cutting the Doctor’s babble off. If it was courage, and not just the pounding between her legs doing all of the thinking. “You can have all of me, Doctor.”</p><p>	“Oh,” the Doctor said, and she was looking at Yaz with her mouth wide open, the same shocked, delighted look that she gave new aliens, or a particularly interesting problem.</p><p>	Yaz took a step closer, until they were pressed together again. She took the Doctor’s face in her hands, the skin overheated against her palms, and she kissed the Doctor’s mouth. </p><p>	The Doctor’s lips were dry, and she practically lunged, clicking their teeth together. Yaz winced, but she kept kissing the Doctor, pressing the other woman into the console. Her hands were in the Doctor’s hair, and the Doctor sighed and moaned, clutching at Yaz’s sides, then moving to Yaz’s back, down to Yaz’s ass. </p><p>	Yaz moaned, and she pressed into it, pressed closer to the Doctor. Her mind was almost fogged over, like a cloudy glass window, and it was getting harder to think <i>anything</i> but how badly she wanted the Doctor. She’d never been simultaneously this distracted and this focused on one person before.</p><p>	“Yaz,” the Doctor whispered, “Yaz, Yaz, Yaz, please, I need you, I need… I need to analyze this pollen, but I can’t… think, I need you… I need… I… <i>oh</i>!”</p><p> Yaz ground her hips up, and she raised her knee up without thinking, pressing it between the Doctor’s legs. She pulled on the Doctor’s hair, and the Doctor moaned again, harder. She pressed her mouth back against the Doctor’s, and she licked into the Doctor’s mouth, her tongue tracing along the Doctor’ teeth, tasting the Doctor’s own tongue. The rest of the world seemed to be fading away, and it was just the two of them in the TARDIS, floating in the time vortex. </p><p>	There was a frenzied feel to the kissing, a desperation that left Yaz’s knees weak. The heat that had been simmering under her guts seemed to get stronger in all the places they were touching, and Yaa pulled back to catch her breath again, her head spinning. She rested her forehead against the Doctor’s,  her nose fit perfectly against the Doctor’s. </p><p>	The Doctor made a needy noise, and she grabbed Yaz’s hands from her hair, moving them to her chest. “I need you to touch me, all over, Yaz,” the Doctor mumbled against Yaz’s mouth, and she was humping into Yaz’s leg, as Yaz squeezed her breast. “Was gonna… seduce you, be all alluring and mysterious. Not like… oh, <i>fuck</i>!”</p><p>	The Doctor’s face screwed up again, and she threw her head back. Her hips were bucking up, and she clutched at Yaz’s shoulders, as Yaz found her nipple and pinched it through the two t-shirts and her bra. She sobbed, and then she slumped against Yaz, clutching harder. “I just had another orgasm,” she whispered, right in Yaz’s ear, “but if anything, it made it worse.” </p><p>	“Does that mean we should stop?” Yaz was still rolling the Doctor’s nipple between her thumb and finger. She should have stopped, should have taken a step back, should have pulled back and tried to think this through, maybe gone and taken a cold shower, worn out a few vibrators.</p><p>	“<i>No</i>,” the Doctor said fervently, as her hands slid under Yaz’s shirt, her nails raking down Yaz’s back. “No, please, don’t stop, don’t stop, please, Yaz, I need it, I need <i>you</i>!” She was shaking, and there was something deeper than sex going on, although Yaz’s own mind was too clouded to probe it too closely.</p><p>	“What do you want, Doctor?” Yaz pressed a light kiss to the Doctor’s mouth, the tip of her nose, her left eyebrow. She let go enough to fiddle the Doctor’s braces off, pushing the Doctor’s shirts up. The Doctor's sports bra was shoved up as well, and Yaz gaped. </p><p>	“I want… please,” the Doctor mumbled. “I want… I want… I…” She arched her back, and her face screwed up again, as she shook through another orgasm. Yaz watched, entranced, and then the Doctor was slumping against her again, and the Doctor shook her head, seemingly getting a little bit back to herself. </p><p>	“You okay there?” Yaz tucked a piece of hair behind the Doctor’s ear, and the Doctor sighed, nuzzling into Yaz’s cheek. </p><p>"That's… mm, that's interesting," the Doctor said, looking down at her own front. "Haven't done much with those. Do they suit me?"</p><p>Yaz covered one breast with her hand, gave it a squeeze. She pinched the Doctor's other nipple, and the Doctor's face screwed up as she moaned, her head thrown back. "You've got lovely tits."</p><p>The Doctor gave a shaky laugh, as she covered Yaz's hand with her own. Yaz could feel the Doctor's hearts beating against her palms. "Are they?" She was blushing, and Ysz still had her knee pressed between the Doctor's legs, as the Doctor tried to ride it. It was a good thing the console was there, really, or they'd both be falling over. </p><p>The Doctor's hips were grinding, and her breasts were bouncing with each desperate, filthy push forward. Her face was screwing up again, and that was only adding to the heat in Yaz's own blood. She moved her knee, and the Doctor whined. </p><p>	The Doctor was the smartest, bravest, most amazing person that Yaz had ever known, and here she was, desperately begging for Yaz. She'd made the Doctor come, and she'd barely done anything.</p><p>	"Yaz," the Doctor whispered, and she was clutching at Yaz's shirt, bunching up the fabric. "Yaz, please, it <i>aches</i>, please, it's never been this bad, it's <i>never</i>..."</p><p>	"I'll take care of you," Yaz said, and her hand moved down into the Doctor's trousers, wriggling past the tighter waistband, into the Doctor's knickers. She curled her finger, and pressed the crooked knuckle against the hot, sticky wetness of the Doctor's cunt.</p><p>	"Please, <i>please</i>, please," the Doctor begged, and she sounded so needy, as Yaz found her clit through the slimy cotton. "It hurts, please, Yaz!" Her voice broke like a plate, and Yaz felt the Doctor shudder against her, as she was wracked by another orgasm.</p><p>	Yaz kissed along the Doctor's jaw, sucked the Doctor's earlobe into her mouth. She sucked it gently, and the Doctor made another desperate little noise. She angled her hand around awkwardly, and she cupped the Doctor's vulva into her hand. She squeezed, and the Doctor whimpered again. </p><p>	"I dunno how much more of this I can take," the Doctor murmured. "Never had this many orgasms in one go." She shuddered. "Last bodies c-c-couldn't do that..." She shuddered, grinding her hips forward, and Yaz pressed the heel of her hand against the Doctor's clit. </p><p>	The Doctor whined again, and she pressed her forehead into Yaz's shoulder. "Yaz," she said, "Yaz, Yaz, I need... can you... if it isn't too much, I mean..." She was stuttering, and if Yaz hadn't known better, she'd have thought the Doctor was <i>blushing</i>. She pressed her face into Yaz's shoulder, mumbled something.</p><p>	"Could you repeat that, please?" Yaz pressed her own thighs together, and her teeth were digging into her lower lip. She <i>ached</i> inside, so desperate to be filled, to be taken, so desperate to come.</p><p>	Not half as desperate as the Doctor was, judging by the wetness soaking through her knickers, pruning up Yaz's fingers. </p><p>	"Inside," the Doctor panted, "please. I don't think I've... oh, <i>Yaz</i>!" Her voice went up higher, as Yaz's fingers slid along the elastic at the leg hole of her knickers, and then her fingers slid in, first into the knickers, then into the Doctor.</p><p>	The Doctor sobbed, and she clenched around Yaz’s fingers, tight and hot, as smooth and lovely as Yaz had imagined. She added another finger, and brought her thumb into play, rubbing over the Doctor's clit in little circles. The Doctor was panting, and her breath was hot and humid across Yaz's face, then along Yaz's neck. She was pressing little kisses along Yaz's neck, and her sweat was smearing across Yaz's skin, mingling with Yaz's own. </p><p>	The Doctor hissed, and her teeth were digging into Yaz's neck, hard enough to bruise. She sucked, and Yaz moaned, another wave of arousal crashing over her.</p><p>	"Ouch!" Yaz curled her fingers, and she grabbed the Doctor's arse with her other hand, which forced her fingers deeper into the Doctor. </p><p>	The Doctor gasped again, and she clenched again, harder. Her hips jerked forward, and the tight muscle around Yaz's fingers grew tighter, squeezing like a fist. The Doctor groaned, and she sobbed. "Deeper," she whispered, then, louder; "deeper, please." </p><p>	"I can't, from this angle," said Yaz. "Not with my human wrists, anyway." She wriggled her fingers, and the Doctor actually <i>squeaked</i>, which struck Yaz as inexplicably <i>cute</i>, in ways that were odd to think about.</p><p>	Was it weird to think of someone as cute when you were fucking them? Especially this type of fucking. Yaz hadn't ever been in this sort of position before. </p><p>	"Please," the Doctor said, "I'll do anything, you can do whatever you want, I just need... deeper, please, Yaz!"</p><p>	Yaz withdrew her hand, and the Doctor made a broken, desperate noise. She made another one when Yaz stepped away from her, but then she sighed, as Yaz grabbed her by the hips and spun her around, pressing her into the console. She was practically <i>draped</i> across it now, her arse sticking out, and the curve of her back was making Yaz's mouth water. </p><p>	The Doctor was grinding awkwardly against the console, and Yaz shoved the Doctor's trousers down hurriedly, taking her knickers with them. The Doctor's arse was pale, and it was soft under Yaz's hands. The soft skin dimpled when Yaz pressed down on it, and the Doctor made more needy, desperate noises when Yaz held the cheeks open. She watched her own fingers sink into the swollen pinkness of the Doctor’s cunt, and she licked her lips. <i>I want to put my mouth on her,</i> Yaz thought. <i>I want to eat her up.</i></p><p>	More… intense than Yaz was used to, but then again, she was dosed with who knew what. That was probably the reason, right? </p><p>	It felt a bit too much like an excuse for Yaz to look at it too closely, but then the Doctor’s  hips rocked back, thus saving Yaz from any intense self reflection.</p><p>	Yaz watched the Doctor’s cunt take her fingers in, added another, then another. She curled them up inside of the Doctor, and then she let go of the Doctor’s arse to grab the Doctor’s breast, and she was keenly aware of the way the muscles of her shoulder were shifting, each thrust going deep into the Doctor, and the Doctor was arching into it, moaning and panting like something out of Yaz’s dirtiest fantasies. Dirtier than any of Yaz’s dirtiest fantasies, and Yaz’s toes were curling in her boots, she was curling her fingers to make her knuckles bulge inside of the Doctor, and the Doctor was coming again.</p><p>	Was it again? Had she ever stopped? Yaz could feel every twitch, and each orgasm seemed to feed into the next one. She pressed kisses along the Doctor’s bowed back, and the Doctor moaned and whimpered her way through it. The throbbing desperation in Yaz’s own knickers was becoming unbearable, and she let go of the Doctor’s breast to shove a hand down the front of her jeans, rubbing her own clit desperately. She bit the Doctor’s shoulder, and the Doctor sobbed against her, whimpered when Yaz sucked a hickey into the pale skin.</p><p>	Yaz bit the Doctor again, as her own orgasm washed over her, and that seemed to be calming some of the heat boiling in her guts like a cauldron, but it wasn’t… <i>enough</i>, and she groaned, humping into the Doctor and awkwardly rubbing the Doctor’s clit. </p><p>	The Doctor gasped, went completely stiff, and she collapsed into the TARDIS console, panting. “I don’t think I can take much more,” she mumbled. “I… I need to…” She clenched around Yaz’s fingers, shivered. “Out, please.”</p><p>	Yaz removed her fingers carefully, and then she made a startled noise, as the Doctor pushed her against the TARDIS console. Almost before she had a chance to react, the Doctor was yanking at her trousers, taking her knickers down as well, and then the Doctor’s mouth was on her.</p><p>	“Oh, <i>Yaz</i>,” the Doctor murmured, and Yaz put her hand on the back of the Doctor’s head to keep her in place. She made a startled noise when the Doctor lifted her leg up, draped it over a shoulder, but then she sobbed, because the Doctor’s tongue was inside of her, and the Doctor’s thumb was working over her clit. The Doctor was straddling Yaz’s leg, her cunt hot and wet against Yaz’s shin. She was licking and sucking and rubbing, doing things that Yaz couldn’t keep track of, except that it was all happening at the same time, and it felt a little bit like drowning and a little bit like flying.</p><p>	Yaz was holding on to the Doctor’s hair, and her other hand was on her own face - she’d shoved her wet fingers into her mouth, sucking on them desperately, sinking her teeth into her knuckles. Her hips were going wild, and the orgasm that she was rushing towards was bigger than the other ones, was big enough that it felt a bit like it was going to crash down on her like a cartoon anvil on a character’s head. She cried out as she came on the Doctor’s face, and that orgasm seemed to go on <i>forever</i>, until her knees were giving out and she was slumping down. The Doctor climbed on top of her, straddling her lap, and they were kissing each other. Yaz could taste the salt and musk of herself on the Doctor’s lips, smearing across her chin from the Doctor’s, getting on her cheeks. </p><p>Yaz pulled back to catch her breath, and the Doctor pressed their foreheads together, her face scrunching up as her orgasm washed over her. She rode the orgasm for longer than the other ones, and then she was flopping against Yaz, her nose pressed into Yaz’s neck. </p><p>“I… think the worst is over,” the Doctor murmured. Her chest was rising and falling against Yaz’s, and her shirts were still bunched up over her breasts, somehow, and her nipples were hard against Yaz’s, through Yaz’s own shirt and bra. </p><p>	“I think we should shower,” Yaz said, although her knees were still shaking. “Then go back, go see if we can figure out what those flowers are, how to get rid of them.”</p><p>	The Doctor sighed, and she nuzzled into Yaz’s cheek. “I haven’t ever done anything like that,” she murmured. “Next time we have sex, let’s do it on a bed. Maybe under slightly more controlled circumstances.” </p><p>	Yaz shivered at the <i>next time</i>, because there were certain… implications, but she wasn’t going to poke that too hard. Instead she kissed the Doctor on the corner of the mouth, and steeled herself to stand up.</p><p>	“Oh,” the Doctor said suddenly, and she stood up suddenly, raising her hands dramatically. “I almost forgot the most important part!” The drama of the moment was rather ruined by the way her trousers stayed puddled around her ankles.</p><p>	“The most important part?” Yaz echoed, looking up at the Doctor. She got up herself, leaning heavily on the TARDIS console.</p><p>	“We never got nanaimo bars!” </p><p>	“That is important,” Yaz teased as she stood up.</p><p>	The Doctor put a hand on Yaz’s shoulder, and she stared deeply into Yaz’s eyes. “I would never joke about something as serious as nanaimo bars,” she told Yaz.</p><p>	“Well, it’s a relief to know that,” Yaz said solemnly, and she took the Doctor’s hand in her own and kissed the back of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentines Day to my darling princess. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>